P3: A Fool Named Fortune: When Worlds Collide
by MagnusRagnar
Summary: A One-Shot set after Chapter 43 of A Fool Named Fortune, Roy heads to the Velvet Room for the hell of it and almost has his mind blown when he finds an oddly similar girl inside.


HELLO EVERYONE. I got bored recently, and felt like churning out a random one-shot I came up with the idea for when I should have been working on Chapter 43. Decided to write it and put it up, so check this out! And for the record, this story is NON-CANON to the events of A Fool Named Fortune. It's basicly just something random I felt like making for the hell of it.

* * *

Blargh… Last night was crazy…

_'Yeah, what with Chidori and Junpei resolving. When you think those two are gonna wake up?'_

Eh, I give 'em a few days. On the bright side for Junpei, the lucky bastard gets to get out of the stupid Career Experience thing.

_"Yep." _Azren nodded. _"So where we headed, anyways?"_

"Velvet Room." I replied. "Got nothing better to do today, so why not chat it up with the magical elevator people?"

_"Got a point there." _Azren agreed as we entered Paulownia Mall. _"And what do you think was up with Chidori's persona? It had a different color mist and glass then Jin or Takaya's did."_

"True…" I bobbed my head a little as I headed down the back alley towards the Velvet Room. "We'll have to look into that once she's up."

I opened the door and stepped through. "Yo, Igor! How's it go-"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I beheld something really, really out of place.

There's a girl in here. And she looks like me.

"What." I began.

"The fuck." she finished.

* * *

"IGOR." Both of us bellowed in unison, turning towards the master of the Velvet Room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Igor just grinned like normal, and it was at this point I noticed both Theodore and Elizabeth were standing with him.

"It seems the boundaries between worlds have come down for a time…" He commented.

"I can already hear existence itself screaming in agony…" griped Theodore, facepalming.

"That does not explain what the hell is going on." snapped the girl. "Who the fuck is he?"

"I could ask you the same question." I grunted, crossing my arms. "Nice hat, though."

"Thankies."

"To put it simply…" Elizabeth began. "Your universes are separate, but close together. The largest difference between them is what gender you were born with."

I blinked, then looked at the girl. She looked at me. We both looked back at the Velvet Residents.

"So…" we began. "They're my opposite sex clone from another universe?"

"It's slightly more complex then that…" commented Theodore. "But essentially yes."

I looked back at the girl again, and she was looking at me again. We just stood their silently for a few moments, studying each other.

She's about my height, maybe an inch or two shorter. She's got semi two-tone red/black hair that almost reaches her shoulders poking out from under a fedora identical to mine. Her eyes are the same color as mine, and she certainly looks more Japanese then I do. She must've gotten her looks from mom, like how I got mine from dad. She's got on a sort of tight black shirt that I'm having to force myself to look away from because she's about on par with Mitsuru in terms of… well, you know… under a maroon jacket that's far shorter then mine is, only coming down to her waist. The sleeves of the jacket are rolled up to her mid-forearm, showing off a leather watch on her right wrist. A grey belt holds up a pair of somewhat loose looking gunmetal cargo pants that are rolled up a little. Probably a bit too long for her, or she just likes it. Her shoes are black, but she has on a pair of maroon socks.

"So…" I began as she continued to look me over. "You're basicly me as a girl."

"Apparently." She shrugged. She sounds like Jennifer Hale. "And you're me as a dude?"

"Looks that way." I shrugged back.

We just stared at each other for a few more moments.

"Aigis."

"Shinjiro."

"Chidori?"

"Resolved with Junpei last night. You?"

"Same." I stated. "Ikutsuki?"

"Vaporized him with lasers."

"Shot him with the gun that killed Takeharu after I charged the bullet with a Ragnarok. He burnt good."

She laughed. "Sounds awesome."

"It was. Azren?"

"Azriea."

_"Is she hot?"_ asked Azren, appearing behind me.

_"See for yourself." _said another figure that appeared behind the girl-me.

Same height as Azren, similar style outfit, except the trench coat is closed instead of open. Add an feminine curves in all the right places, shoulder length hair, and a chest about the same size as the girl-me's and you've got what I'm seeing.

_"Hell-ooo beautiful~!" _Azren sang with a grin.

I sighed. "Azren, please don't hit on the Opposite Gender Alternate Universe version of yourself."

_"Spoil sport…"_ he grumbled.

_"I don't mind."_ commented Azriea, seeming to smile. _"So, what's your name?"_

"Roy." I replied. I looked at the girl. "You?"

"Ria." she stated, then she glanced over at the two chairs next to the table Igor was sitting at before looking back at me. "Wanna talk about your hilarious misadventures?"

"Only if you don't mind sharing yours."

* * *

"…And then Mitsuru shouted 'SILENCE! I'LL EXECUTE YOU!' at the top of her lungs before she froze his arms and legs to that big rock in the middle of the hot spring." Ria continued, trying to keep from laughing to hard. "He was so freaked out, then Yukari and Fuuka got some buckets to hit him with while I just made a bat out of ice."

"Ah man!" I managed to sputter between laughs. "Now I kinda wish I'd asked Hamuko what the girls did to Ryoji in my 'verse."

"It was probably funny as hell." She giggled. "I'm just glad Shinji managed to talk Junpei out of listening to him, or we'd have probably had to kick the crap out of him, Aki, and Minato as well."

Yeah, her world is really different then mine. She figured out the whole thing with Shinjiro and Ken before October Fourth went down and got them to work it out on the threat of her using the claws Spectra- the unaccepted form of Azriea- gave her to cut their balls off. She also recruited a dude with blue hair who looks tired all the time by the name of Minato Arisato on the night of the Operation back in May. Poor bastard was on the train the Arcana Priestess hijacked, and ended up stunning the damn thing when he first summoned his Persona, Prometheus of the Hermit Arcana. It resolved into Zephyrus on October Fourth when Minato saved Fuuka, who he was dating by that point, from an attack by Takaya. Shinjiro's 'sona became Atlas after working things out with Ken, which sparked Ken's resolution as well as Aki's.

Her Social Links were kinda different from mine as well. She had Saori Hasegawa, that girl who was with Hamuko in the office just before summer break, for her Hermit Link, Rio solo for Chariot, and on the Volleyball team, and then Ken was her Justice Link. She also apparently worked with Junpei to find a dude who was taking pictures of her while she was practicing for her sports team at one point, and has an on-going Fortune Arcana link with Ryoji.

"So you've been hanging out with Ryoji a lot?" I asked. "Huh. What's yours like? The one I know is a prick."

Ria shrugged. "More or less the same, except he's always kinda bothered by stuff. Mainly how I really seem familiar to him."

"Eh, he's probably just coming onto ya." I said dismissively. "And you did tell him you and Shinji are an item, right?"

"Yes, now shut up." She griped, blushing and hitting me in the arm. "I swear, it's like you're my older brother or something."

We stopped moving for a moment.

"Hey Igor…" We began, looking at him.

"Yes, it is most certainly possible there is a realm where you both coexist as siblings." He answered before we even asked. "Unfortunately, it is not my place to inform you of it."

"D'aww…" We whined. "That sucks…"

_"Yeah, but what can ya do?"_ asked Azren. _"It's not like your guys 'verses are all that bad."_

_"Very true."_ Azriea agreed. I forgot to mention, but apparently she's a primarily Ice-using Persona as opposed to Wind like Azren. That Minato guy she knows apparently uses wind though. _"But it would certainly be interesting to see what would happen if you both were around at the same time."_

Ria and I laughed.

"Yeah, I probably would, huh…?" I commented, then sighed. "But oh well. Can't change the past, so we just gotta keep goin', right?"

"Haha, right." Ria grinned. "You think anyone at the dorm would believe us if we told them about us meeting?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? I'm still not sure they believe me about the Velvet Room, even after Theo, Liz, and that other sibling of theirs who I still haven't met played a concert while we whomped the Arcana Hermit."

"Ah, good point…" She winced, then shrugged as well. "Eh. It's a thing, and I don't think it matters much."

"Prolly not." I agreed, hopping to my feet. "Well, this has been a riveting conversation and all that jazz, but methinks I'm gonna head back to see if Chidori and Junpei have woken up or not." I turned and started towards the door. "Good luck kickin' that 'Almighty Death' pricks ass on your end!"

"Yeah, same to you, Roy!" She called out as I exited the Velvet Room and shut the door behind me.

I let out a sigh. It's a sad thing to admit that meeting a gender bent version of yourself from another universe is one of the LEAST weird things that's happened to you over the past year.

* * *

More Author Notes - Yes it is, Roy. SO YEAH. There's kind of a look at what AFNF would've been like if it was going for a Female Protaganist Path! NO I WILL NOT WRITE ANY SORT OF ACTUAL FeMC PATH VERSION OF AFNF. I'd loose my mind if I tried, and it'd probably be suck anyways, so this is the closest you're gonna get. And yeah, I really don't like Yukari. She doesn't get to date Minato in Ria Fortune's universe, because Fuuka is more adorable. Fun fact, I was actually kind of torn between having Roy date Fuuka or Aigis when I started writing her Social Link, but I like Aigis just a little better so I went with that.

And now I should probably get back to work on Chapter 44 of AFNF. Later days!


End file.
